Spring shots
by M1Z4R
Summary: Shots surrounding our favorite little homicidal zombie rabbit.
1. Calls

**_I DO NOT OWN FNAF... =/_**

 ** _A/N- After hearing theorys about Purple guy being the father of the two brothers and seeing the pink room with mangle torn apart, I started to wonder. What if there was a daughter too? She just wasn't present during the events leading to FNAF? So she didn't know what happen with any of them and came home just after her brothers disappearance along with Purple last night leading to his death. Anyway I played with the idea for a few days and came up with this. This is my first FNAF fic, sorry if it's not good._**

 ** _*Ring, ring* -Phone  
_**

 _"Hey_ _"_ ** _\- Message_**

* * *

 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Hello? Dad? Are you there?"_

 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"It's been three days Dad, when are you coming home?"_

 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Please Dad, not you too."  
_  
 _ ** _*Ring, ring*_**  
_

 _"DADDY! Please answer the phone! Cops are here and Conner is still not home. Come home, Dad. I need you."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"DADDY PLEASE COME HOME! I DON"T KNOW WHAT"S GOING ON!"_

 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Dad if your listening to this, then I need you to answer me. The cops are accusing you for murder and Conner is still missing."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"I talked to the pizza place today, it it true? Are you really gone? I know things were hard with both money, Mark's death, and Connor's actions. But I still need you."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"The cops declared you and Connor dead today. I don't know what they found, they refuse to tell me."_

 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Daddy! Answer that phone!"  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Hey Dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving on. Fazbear offered me a job as night security guard. He said you were one of his best guys and he thought this way I can support myself until I go to college next year. The company I guess is going to hold off on bring in more animatronics for awhile with all the incidents happening. So I'm just going to make sure no one brake in the place instead of the normal "watch the animatronic" gig. But anyways ,this is good bye dad. I love you."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"I know it's been awhile, and the last message was suppose to be the last...but I thought I'll give you a call... I don't know why ...I just do. A lot has happened since my last call. I started my job at the pizza place soon after and the weirdest thing happened. Remember that old Spring Bonnie suite that you told me about when I was little? Turns out it's alive on it's own at night. It was coming at me, it had me pinned down to kill me. But it stopped and looked at me for a long time before letting me go and leave the room. The owner was surprise when I told him, and he even offered to give me a raise if I stay. So I ended up staying here while going to school. I also learned the new name for the animatronic is Springtrap, I like it. It gives it a own image, still creepy of how he got the name. I gotta go, pizza timer went off and Springtrap is giving me a scolding look. I swear it's like he is giving me that "pizza at night is bad for you" speech you use to give us."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Hey Dad, sorry I had to cut the call. It's been a few weeks and things are looking okay. Springtrap keeps me company now in the office, even though he can't talk. But he has a strange order to him. I think it's from being lift in that room too long. I'm also engaged to my boyfriend,you remember him right? You should have seen Springtrap's reaction when I told him. I never knew it was possible for them to show so many emotions or hug. I should go, my shift is almost over. Bye Dad."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Something is wrong, I looked on the cameras and saw Springtrap with that creepy puppet standing not to far from the office in what I can guess was a silent argument from Springtraps stance.. I heard a horrible mixture of screaming and static come from him as he fell to the floor twitching. Now when I see him he avoids meeting my eyes and withers in pain. I'm worried about him Daddy."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"I-I don't know what to do! The puppet came at me today but Springtrap stopped him. He won't get up anymore Daddy. I try to get a repair man to look at him, but the company said he is too damaged to fix. I'm sacred Dad, he's my friend."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"I'm fixing this Dad. I don't know how, but I know that puppet has something to do with Springtrap's pain. I going to wield his box shut and if that doesn't work, then I have other options..."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"It worked, for now. Springtrap isn't in pain anymore and can now move with no problem. Also I'm pregnant, it's going to be a boy. I hope I'll be a good mother. Heh, Springtrap helped me name him. I just listed letters and he nodded when we got to the letters that spelled "Seth". I wish you were hear dad, for me and your grandson."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"It's been a long time since I last called. Seth is now four and he comes with me to work. Sam has to work night shifts too and I thought Springtrap would love to have a kid around again. They adore each other, I never seen them so happy. Talk to you later Dad."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Today is Seth's six birthday. The company threw a party for him, just like they did for Mark. They also reprogrammed Springtrap to day time roaming too. Seth was so happy that he was able to attend the party. Granted, Springtrap avoided the older kids, but they were both happy. Springtrap also got him a small Spring Bonnie plushy from what I guessed was in the basement. Seth loved it the most out of all his presents. I wish you were here Dad."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"He came back! He got out of that fucking box and attack Seth and Springtrap while they played tag. I'm so mad now! He could he do this! Seth is only seven! I don't know what to do!"  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Hey Dad... it's over now. I now know what happened to you. Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you have to get between me and that puppet? I would have been fine. Please reactivate, Dad. I want you back, even if your Springtrap. We need you! Seth misses you so much. I love you."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"I know now your not coming back, and I accepted it. Seth is still depressed about it, but he's doing better. He won't stay anywhere very long without his Plushtrap. He loved you so much, Dad. You were his grandpa, you were his best friend. Good bye, Dad. I love you."  
_  
 ** _*Ring, ring*_**

 _"Hey Grandpa, I know it's been a really long time. I found your number in mom's phone and thought I'll give this a try. Mom is gone now, she died a few weeks ago in a accident while driving. It's been so lonely without both of you. I guess I have dad, but it's not the same. I miss the old days with you and mom. I miss you, I wish you can come back. But I guess you can't, and neither can mom. Good bye, Grandpa. Good bye Springtrap. I hope your happy with mom and my uncles."_

 ***Hung up***

* * *

 ** _A/N- I hoped you guys liked it!_**


	2. My name

**_I DO NOT OWN FNAF... =/_**

 ** _A/N- Something I wrote while listening to "Aviator- Our Little Horror Story". It's a great FNAF song and one of my favorites with a few others._**

* * *

 _My name is **Springtrap** _

_I am the the one who stalks you at night  
_

 _I am the monster parents warn the kids about_

 _I am the main attraction of this place_

 _I am the man responsible for those brats death_

 _I was the one behind the mask_

 _I was the guard that brought their end_

 _I am the demon of this purgatory  
_

 _I am the reaper of souls_

 _But don't fear me now_

 _For you see_

 _I trapped in this cursed suit  
_

 _Forever stuck in this eternal metal tomb_

 _Forever on a deadline_

 _Forever to walk these halls_

 _If you can survive till 6am_

 _Then you will go free_

 _It's all a game you see_

 _Every night you return here_

 _I will come back_

 _I will come back to hunt you_

 _To play this game with you_

 _To make you go insane_

 _And no matter how many days you survive_

 _I will come back_

 _Because my name is **Springtrap**_

 _And I **ALWAYS** come back_


End file.
